Supervising Sasuke
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Sasuke is back in the village and he never thought this would happen. How can one training session cause something like this KibaSasu


**It's been awhile since I've written anything with any kind of KibaSasu in it, so I thought I'd write one…**

**I don't think I'm all that good at writing Kiba so let me know what you think**

**I don't think this needs a mature rating; let me know if you think otherwise.**

**If you flame, I don't care, just don't do it anonymous because I like to be able to respond to flames and if you do it as anonymous then you are a coward**

**Sorry for any typos**

**As always, I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**Supervising Sasuke**

Sasuke was back in the village, he had been for a month and people were still talking about it. It took a lot of convincing, some punishing, and extremely high security measurements to make it so that he was allowed in the village. They had people on shifts, supervising the dark haired man. They were making sure that the man didn't do anything stupid and that he didn't once again run away. Certain people liked the job more than others; Naruto and Sakura liked it while people like Neji thought that it was too light of a punishment for the young Uchiha.

Kiba was on the same side as Neji when it all began; he wanted to be nowhere near the man who caused so much trouble to the village. He found that he did like having the power over the Uchiha. Although the raven could probably beat over half of the people supervising him, they all knew if Sasuke tried anything he'd be sent straight of jail. Some people tried to provoke a reaction out of Sasuke, in hopes that they might get him sent to jail, others would just watch over him silently, wanting nothing to do with the Uchiha. A few actually talked to him, his old team, Sai, and Kiba were among the few.

On this particular day, it was Kiba's turn to supervise. Sasuke hadn't said anything all morning; he merely was staring up at the sky as he lies in the grass. He would let out a sigh every now and then, but that was all. Kiba sat next to him, his dog, Akamaru, next to him. "What's wrong?" Kiba asked after the fifth sigh of the morning. He was starting to get annoyed with Sasuke.

"I'm bored," the Uchiha said with yet again another one of his sighs. He sat up and looked around the clearing. "Where's Naruto?" he asked.

"I don't know, why?" Kiba asked as he looked at the man next to him. He didn't mean to stare when he did, he found himself staring at the other man. He didn't mean it stare, it was just the first time since Sasuke had been back that he'd noticed how much the young Uchiha had grown up. The first half of the month he hadn't cared too much for the raven, but the past week he'd realized that he wasn't so bad. Not being able to do anything and having his brother dead seemed to change him. He almost seemed as if he were dead too. It was as if he was just waiting to die so that he could join them.

"Naruto actually trains with me," Sasuke answered. "I think everyone else is afraid of me," the raven added as an after thought. "Naruto just says it's good practice," he shrugged.

"Oh, well I'll train with you," the brunette said. "You know, if you promise not to kill me," he added, knowing very well that Sasuke probably could. The man had killed Itachi and Orochimaru, he was sure he could probably kill him too. Naruto could beat him, especially if Sasuke had to go easy on him.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. I kind of have to," Sasuke promised.

"In other words you'll let me win," Kiba scoffed. He didn't like the idea of getting a pity win, especially from Sasuke.

"I didn't say I'd be that nice," Sasuke chuckled. "Let's just do hand to hand combat," Sasuke said as he stood up.

Kiba grinned, "Is that a weak spot for you Uchiha?"

"Does it matter? If I really wanted to I could run a ball of lightening through you," Sasuke pointed out.

"Such a comforting thought," Kiba said sarcastically. He knew it was true, which made it all the more disturbing.

Sasuke just smirked in response. It is true that some things never change and Sasuke's arrogance was one of those things. Kiba found himself wanting to break him of that, to show him whose top dog in a sense. As they both stood to train, Kiba pet Akamaru and said, "Stay here boy."

Fighting hand to hand, they were pretty evenly matched. Sometimes Kiba would have the upper hand, other times Sasuke would. They would each throw punches or kicks that the other would block. There was only a few that actually landed on the other. "Give up yet?" Kiba growled as he swung at the other.

"You wish," Sasuke said as he tried to knock Kiba's feet out from under him. It worked but since Kiba was trying to throw a punch at Sasuke at the same time, he ended up taking Sasuke with him. Instead of hitting the hard ground, Kiba landed on top of Sasuke, almost eye level with him. They were panting as they looked at each other, neither one of them making a move.

They stared at each other a good minute before either one of them made a move. Instead of pulling away, however, Kiba leaned down capturing the brunette's lips. "We shouldn't be doing this," Sasuke said in between kisses, though he made no move to stop what was happening.

Kiba was surprised to say the least when Sasuke didn't push away. He'd been attracted to the other man for about a week, though he was still trying to deny it. He knew as he kissed Sasuke that he couldn't really deny it anymore. He wanted the man and by the reaction he was getting, it seemed that Sasuke wanted it too. "I don't care," Kiba said as he kissed Sasuke, moving down to kiss his neck. He started at the spot where the curse seal once was, wanting to cover it with one of his own. Sasuke moaned at the brunette's actions.

"If you leave a mark I will kill you," Sasuke said in between gasps and moans. He had his hands in Kiba's hair, which only encouraged the other man.

"You don't mean that," Kiba smirked as he started to kiss Sasuke's lips once again. He was like an animal and Sasuke was his prey. The dog lover could by Sasuke's moans that he was enjoying the brunette's actions too much to hurt him because of them.

They continued to kiss for a while, hands roaming each other's body. However, Sasuke started to feel uncomfortable. He broke the kiss, which confused the brunette, "What's wrong."

"Your dog is watching," Sasuke said as he looked over at the white dog.

"So what?" Kiba laughed. He never knew Sasuke to be a shy person. They were making out in the middle of a clearing, that wasn't exactly what Kiba thought of as modest.

"I don't like it," Sasuke said and Kiba could tell that something else was bothering him.

"What else?" he said as he looked at Sasuke, expectantly. He knew that while Akamaru was bothering him, there had to be something else.

"I don't particularly like making out on the ground," Sasuke said, mentioning his position. Kiba didn't mind making out where they were, but his back wasn't on the ground, supporting both of their weight.

Kiba just smirked as he looked at the raven. He leaned in and whispered, "Then why don't we go back to your place?" It was a simple question, but the underlying meaning to the question made Sasuke's heart beat faster.

"Only if your dog stays in a different room," Sasuke ordered. He wasn't doing anything else with an audience, even if it was only just a dog.

Kiba chuckled at Sasuke's answer, "Fine." Before Sasuke could say anything else, they were transported to his apartment. While the Uchiha manor was still up and fairly well taken care of, Sasuke felt that he couldn't go back there. It held to many memories that had haunted him for too many years.

Sasuke pulled Kiba into his bedroom, shutting the door so that the dog wouldn't look into the room. He pushed the brunette down onto the bed so that he was the one lying on his back instead. The raven then climbed on to his lap, straddling the other boy as he kissed him.

Kiba was the one to pull away this time, "Don't you think we should talk about what is going on here?"

"What do you need me to give you instructions of what to do?" Sasuke mocked with a smirk on his face. This time he was in control; he had the upper hand.

"No," Kiba replied. "I mean, is this a fling? What is this?" Kiba clarified. Sasuke just sat there, unsure of the answer. He knew that he was attracted to the brunette ever since he came back, at least on a physical level.

"What do you want it to be?" Sasuke said, sounding weaker than he intended to. They had just really started a week earlier and now they were going at it.

Kiba could see how vulnerable Sasuke truly was at that moment. He knew that the raven probably had very little experience in the love department, considering that he'd been training with Orochimaru for years before coming back. That was when he knew that they were moving too fast. He made Sasuke move off of him as he sat up.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he sat next to him. For once in his life, he was utterly confused, one minute they were making out and now they were just sitting on his bed.

"I like you," Kiba admitted. "And if we do this now, it will be nothing but a fling," he added, trying to make Sasuke understand that it couldn't go any further at that point, no matter how much they both wanted it to. The brunette was struggling against the more animalistic side of him that was saying to just take him then and there, but he knew that he had to take it slow. He could tell that Sasuke was actually rather fragile on the inside and he didn't want to be the one to break that. The protective side of him wanted to fix the other man. "Let's just take this slow," he said, moving a piece of hair out of Sasuke's face.

The raven just nodded as Kiba kissed him gently. "Fine," Sasuke said in his usual monotone voice, though the brunette could see a hint of a smile on his face.

"Though I hope you don't do this with everyone you train with," Kiba half joked, knowing how close he and Naruto were. The blonde had practically seen him every day since the raven had been back and Kiba didn't particularly like that fact.

Sasuke just smirked and chuckled as he said, "You don't have to worry about Naruto; blonde idiot isn't my type."

"Oh, and what is?" Kiba asked as he looked at Sasuke.

The man just continued to smirk as he said, "Apparently brunette idiot."

Kiba was about to laugh when he realized what the raven had said, "I'm not an idiot."

"You keep believing that," Sasuke chuckled before he kissed Kiba on the lips. "But don't worry, as I said, I like brunette idiots," he then added, making Kiba just huff.

The brunette then got an idea of how to respond to Sasuke's comment. "I guess it's okay because apparently black haired asshole is my type," he smirked in response. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, knowing that he deserved that comment.

**The End.**

**My first purely KibaSasu story…I don't know that it turned out that good, but oh well…I don't like the ending all that much**


End file.
